Almost 4 (Map Game)
With Permisson form Daxus, I bring you people Almost 4. Almost 4 will be a mostly modified version of Almost 2, with some key differences. Read the PODs below for more information. What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there This game is coming back with some minor changes to the rules (and a new new new algortihm) , but all in all the game is going to be the same. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largely Celtic. England also never split from the Catholic Church. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal family fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independence. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauretania was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more successful, as the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritania (Morocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheart. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars between the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norwegian and Swedish culture never diverged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. *Bulgaria and Romania stand much more militarized than OTL, and as a result are more capable of resisting Ottoman Influence. *The Thirty Years War is less devestating for Germany, and as a result the German States unifiy earlier. *Napoleon the Third restablishes France as an empire. The Franco-Prussian War never happens, allowing France to maintain a close military partity with Germany. Asia *The Buddhist Uesugi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanistic cultures amongst the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assassinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectively creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persians set aside their differences and allied against Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. *The Dutch Colonized the Philippines Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and most of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Mods #PraiseRoosevelt. 01:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Should he wish, Daxus. I(Tech) would like to apply for the position of mapmaker. Rules There are 9 rules you must follow #Don't be dumb #Remeber the algo is used to decide wars. Don't post about your amazing successes in conquering the entire world until an algo is done that supports your results. That being said, always respect the algo unless a mod over-turns it. #Mods have final say in everything. Everything #Do not edit the map unless you have permisson from Tech or Edge. If you do get permisson but you make a bad map, then tech or edge can override it #Vassalization can not be simple influence. there must be a process. #Remain senseable (see rule 1) #understand that this is all a game. Don't take things personally #NO OUT OF CHARACTER DISCUSSION FOR NON-MODS ON THE GAME PAGE. #Don't be dumb. Map Nations NOTE: The following Nations start off at war *Britannia (With the Ottomans and South Africa) *Brazil (Civil War between Imperialists and Republicans) *Gran Colombia (Revolt in Ecuador) *Russia (China and the Ottoman Empire) *China (Russia) *Japan (Korea) *Korea (Japan) *Ottoman Empire (England and Russia) *France (Milan) *Milan (France) All wars have been reconted. if players wish to start them again they may. Americas *Louissianne: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *California *Mexico *Ajara de Maya: *Gran Colombia *Brazil: Sithlent (talk) 02:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *Argentina *Paraguay *Uruguay *Bolivia *Peru *Deseret *Appalichia Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madagascar: *Liberia: *Stenia: *South Afrikan Rebels: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: Europe *Britannia: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *France: Revolution 9 *German Empire: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 11:24, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *Netherlands: The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... *Scandinavia: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Lithuania: Mr.Darius 09:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples: *Papal States: Triangle 21 *Iberia: *Russian Empire: AH28 *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary *Serbia *Romania: AM *Bulgaria: *Liechtenstein: Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Oceania *Timor: Asia *Japan: With Blood and Iron (talk) 02:49, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: ''Long live the Qing dynasty! ''(talk) *Mongolia:Triangle 21 *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Otoman Empire *Turkmen Federation: Shikata ga nai! 00:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *Greater Jerusalam: *Korea: -Seiga The Game 1875 Late start but who cares. Japanese Ships are spotted off the coast of Korea Gran Colombia begins a process of Naval Development. ''' '''Tension builds in Brazil between Royalists and Repbulicans. War between the Ottoman Empire and Russia ends with a few border towns exchanging hands. Just as a note: This turn is longer by about 7 hours. Normal turns will only last 24 hours. Liechtenstein: '''The military has begun to built its military and recruit their troops. Meanwhile, thus far the population grows up in Vaduz. The economy expands and invests the income. More buildings will be built very soon and the cities. The factories, fortresses and bunkers will be built, to develop the vehicles and weapons at the future. '''Netherlands: Trade expands with overseas colonies, and the navy begins to experiment with modernization. Infantry remains fairly small but undergoes some expansion. The mainland undergoes industrialization, and some industries, run by Dutch industrialists and staffed with native workers, are constructed in the colonies to begin export of industrial goods (other than weapons) to other countries. A trade agreement is proposed with Germany, and the government secretly offers South African Afrikaner rebels support if they agree to rejoin the Netherlands, with an assurance of very light rule from the mainland. Romania: '''We expand our economy, infrastructure, etc. We begin the industrialization of our nation. We want to make trade agreemenrs with the Netherlands, Austria and Russia. We promote propaganda that Serbia is oppressing minorities in Vojvodina and Timok. We create autonomous regions for German, Szekler and Hungarian people. We promote immigration to us, especially in the Caucasus and in the Trebiznd Vilayit, warning of the Ottoman tendency to radical Islam. * '''Netherlands Dip: We accept the trade agreement. Japan: '''Japanese forces are sent to the Korean peninsula to enforce Kyoto's will on the Korean state, after the insult suffered by the delegation. Forces led by Saigo land in South Jeolla. The oligarchy continues to push forward the modernization of the imperial forces following through with conscritpion and the development of a domestic arms industry. naval expansion begins as the government determines that it is necesary for the future security of the nation. industrialization continues, particularly in the textile and heavy industry areas, Osaka, Kyoto, Edo, and Kyushu are the areas that benifit the most from growing trade with the west. Efforts to bring the Ryukyu islands and Hokkiado into the national centre continue as settlement of the islands continue. '''Brazil: '''Due to rapidly rising tensions between the Royalists and Republicans, a Royalist army under the leadership of Crown Prince Luís attacks a Republican-controlled military base near Sao Paulo, which results in a decisive victory for the Royalists. This also causes the beginning of the Brazilian Civil War, as shortly after the attack, the Republican leader Fernando Magal proclaims the Republic of the Amazon and declares independence from the Brazilian nation. Due to this, military and infrastructure is rapidly improved. '''Korea: Monarch Gojong declares war on Japan, and begins fighting the Japanese in South Jeolla, and also fights them at sea. Meanwhile, plans to also modernise and industrialise are made. Germany: '''The German Empire, under the rule of 29 year old Emperor Wilhelm III, offers an alliance to the Netherlands, Scandinavia, Lithuania and Lousianne. It offers trade agreements to Britannia, Scandinavia, Lithuania, Netherlands and Russia. * '''Kamerun: '''Work is done on the infrastructure. Johann Mircheit is appointed Kleinkanzler for Kamerun. * '''Kongo: '''Work is done on the infrastructure. Marcus Fiernar is appointed Kleinkanzler for Kongo * '''Sudwest-Afrika: '''Work is done on the infrastructure. Thom Rietlir is appointed Kleinkanzler for Sudwest-Afrika * '''Tanganyika: '''Work is done on the infrastructure. Milo Kramer is appointed Kleinkanzler for Tanganyika * '''Netherlands Dip: We accept your alliance offer. We had already proposed a trade agreement to you, but we will agree to yours. * Lithuanian Dip: We accept your alliance and trade agreement offers. Our army would also be interested to purchase military equipment from Germany. Scandinavia: with a population of around 6 million, we begin to build infrastructure, mostly in the form of railways. We also start to start putting trolly services in major cities, as well as buses and other public transportation. We begin to increase the numbers of our armed forces, which currently stands at about 76,540 men enlisted, with around 25,000 in the navy. Thus, we begin to invest in more high tech equipment, to make up for the lack of man power. We also begin construction of two powerful and modern destroyers, to be completed within three years. We accept the generous alliance offer from Germany, as well as the trade deal, and ask to buy military technology in order to improve our military. We also improve our economy, and begin industrialization, with many factories being opened in the southern portion of our nation. Louisianne: '''The Nation of Louisanne continues to standardize her army. Currently, a professional army of 90,000 men remains active. The Navy undergoes a massive expansion, ordering 12 light crusiers, 8 more gunboats, 6 more patrol vessels, and 1 new battleship. Industry expands, focusing on the areas such as Ohio, New Burgandy (New York), Pennsylvania and New Normandy (New Jersey). Louisianne begins to focus on finishing Manifest destiny, now that the Soix are defeated in the midwest, Louisanne can focus on the centralized Nation of Deseret, declaring war and moblizing. The desert reclaimtion act is passed to encourage settlement in the aird regions of the midwest. Steady trade continues with japan and china. We also ask to purchase Russian Alaska.' '''Britannia: '''We begin a military buildup and economic expansion. We begin to expand our efforts to ensuring the economic prosperity of both the Home Counties and the Colonies in West Canada, and in Oceania. The Britannian Raj continues to subdue the local Hindu population, and colonies in Africa continue their expansion deeper into the continent. The Royal Armed Forces continue fighting against the rebels in Southern Africa, as the situation continues to destabilise and our society continues expansion in the region. Industrialisation continues, and technological innovation also continues, as this year, the telephone is invented in Britannia, with the first words being pronounced over on the telephone being "Mr. Dewey, please come here". Our government begins the construction of various water treatment facilities to deal with the issue of dirty, polluted water in the Thames River, and this helps expand the industrialisation of London. Industralisation at this point begins to expand into Western Canada and the Pacific, in order to help expand their economies and provide a source of income for Britannia. Meanwhile, we begin to expand our Navy, as we begin to expand to other various different territories. '''Qing Dynasty:' Due to recent military humiliations, most people reach a consensus that in order to protect itself against the West, it must adopt Western military technology and armaments. China will begin to also emulate the West in their economic achievements in a similar way to Japan. Empress Dowager Cixi''' decides to begin the process of industrialisation, building a dozen textile factories in Beijing. She also continues the Self-Strengthening movement in an attempt to modernise Chinese armies so that they will avoid further territorial losses. We enter the war in East Asia on the side of our close ally Korea, deploying some 100,000 troops to South Jeolla. '''Lithuania: After more than century of weak rulers and careless Seimas country has fallen behind Europe quite a bit. King Kestutis III dies unexpectedly and his son Zygimantas V, at the age of 25 still young and idealistic, becomes his successor. He is very keen to reform Seimas, finally putting a decisive end to stagnant and sluggish government. Despite slight opposition from influential officials he has the support of people and manages to completely release the whole Seimas and other corrupt, innactive links in lithuanian political apparatus. New elections are organized as fast as possible with very strict rules regarding bribery and candidates. Political allegiance is mostly decided by represented region or nationality, no proper parties are present as of yet. After election season, the new King and Seimas rush to form the new government. Experienced professionals are chosen as ministers in fields where most practical reforms are needed. To revive the economy, huge amount of resources go towards renovating and expanding ports. Many private trading enterprises are opened to satisfy the growing demand of western goods. Many schools, academies and universities get far bigger funding so that more people would get an education. Instead of exporting raw materials, many more people start their manufactures and workshops. Some private military equipment workshops are opened as the government announces upcoming army reforms but they are so small that majority of equipment is still going to be imported. King Zygimantas decides to go all-in on it and insane amounts of money are thrown into renovation of infrastructure in the entire country. He figures that now, due to rapid growth of economy, is the only chance to pull that off without going too deep into debt. At the end of the year Lithuania stands at about 12 million people, small but developing industry,no navy and a tiny standing army of 30000 men. * Mongolian dip: Mongolia requests Lithuanian help in building factories and industrialising the country. We will pay you £300,000. * Lithuanian dip: We will gladly help you (secret: but you will have to provide assistance in case of any conflict between Lithuania and Russia). '''Mongolia: '''Our government decides to launch a recruitment drive to recruit 2300 more soldiers and build 20 armoured trains. We request a Greater Oriental alliance with China,Korea and the Turkmen federation. Citizens grow hostile towards Ottoman Empire after the murder of a Mongolian citizen by an Ottoman. We launch research into hot air balloons and purchase 3 from a French salesman. The country is up in arms against The Ottoman empire and Japan. We enter the war in East Asia on the side of Korea after a group of men with Japanese rifles are arrested by the night watch in Ulan Bator. 100 soldiers are sent through China on an armoured train and arrive in Korea in two weeks. Our soldiers are deployed to South Jeolla and raid a Japanese naval base, using Nitro-glycerine to destroy two Ironclads.